A Simple Haircut
by Igloos.Are.Adorable
Summary: Hermione gets a Haircut and suddenly she's 'hot stuff' and everyone wants her. But due to spending an overwhelming amount of time with Draco, she finds herself wondering who to choose. One guy from each house! Please READ&REVIEW! But there is trouble too.
1. Intro

**Hey guys (and gals), **

**Thanks so much for reading (and hopefully reviewing). I am so excited for this Fic! It's going to be amazing! And also, I know this is really, really short. It's not really intended to be a chapter. More like an introduction. And the other chapters will be longer I promise! So please enjoy! And, in the end, this WILL be Dramione so don't fret if this isn't what you thought it would be at the beginning.**

**Kk, I'm gonna stop rambling now, and you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING whatsoever. READ&REVIEW!!!!**

**-Kat**

Chapter One

"I cannot believe this," Hermione Granger huffed impatiently, blowing a stray piece of hair away from her face. Oh yes, this was Hermione Granger all right, but she didn't necessarily _look _like Hermione Granger. She stood in front of the mirror inside her cramped dressing room. The girl that stood before her had curly, cropped, caramel colored hair. No bushiness of any sort. She was petite and curvy, with brown eyes and a flat stomach. She was beautiful, and Hermione hated her.

"Hermione, Hermione, love, come on out," called a woman's voice from the other end of the curtain. That was all that separated her from the rest of the world; a thin purple curtain. Hermione sighed.

"Coming," she replied quietly, still fighting the urge to break the mirror. She tugged an orange sweater over her head and tugged on a pair of skinny jeans that lay on the floor. She gathered her things and stuffed them angrily into her purse. She grabbed her boots and stepped into them gracefully, before cramming the rest of her foot inside. She slipped her wand into her right boot, where it was hidden from her parents and the other Muggles that surrounded her. She felt claustrophobic.

She pushed the curtain aside, trying to hide her face from view. Her mother and girlfriends squealed. "Oh my goodness, 'Mione! You look so different, and beautiful!" Hermione smiled slightly as her friends swarmed around her, prodding and poking and touching her hair.

You see, Hermione Granger, had gotten a hair cut.


	2. 2: Getting Ready and Looking Good

Chapter Two

Hermione pack the last remaining Hogwarts items into her trunk, and shut it. Having refused Ron's invitation to the Burrow for the last few weeks, she was bored. She had finished her Summer Homework within the first two week of break and desperately wanted something magical to happen. She collapsed dramatically onto her bed.

The Hogwarts Express left tomorrow, but she thought she would die of boredom before she even got to the station. And when she got there she _knew _that she would die of humiliation. She got up and walked over to her mirror. As soon as she caught sight of her face, she scowled. Just thinking about what happened made her want to throw something at the wall. Her anger increased as she thought about the halfwit girl who had caused all this.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

_Hermione sat in the barber shop chair and smiled. She had always loved getting her hair cut. It was like, becoming a new person. She never realized how right she was. When she was a little girl she had wanted to own a barber shop like this. She loved the smell of the shampoo's, drifting up into the air and mixing, to become an entirely new scent altogether. She loved hearing the 'snip-snip' of the scissors before the hacked off a body part that was important to most of the human (and wizard) population._

_ A girl with hot pick hair, cut biker-style approached, chewing a wad of pink bubble gum. Hermione glanced at her, smiling and nodding. She was actually kind of __**frightened**__ of this girl. "Just a trim, please," she said, smiling again and glancing down at the fashion magazine in her hands. She felt the girl yank softly at her hair. Then she heard the snipping of the scissors. It was all just part of the routine._

_ She looked up when the girl smacked her gum and declared, "Well, I was right." Hermione screamed. _

_ "What the hell is wrong with you? This is a barber shop not a trial run!" The girl looked at her, taken aback. She smacked her gum, and Hermione nearly smacked __**her**__. She leaned in and fingered her hair. It hovered above her shoulders by about half an inch and was still as curly as ever. The miracle was that it was no longer bushy. It almost looked…appealing. Hermione was no way in HELL going to admit that though. _

_ She rolled her eyes at the smirking worker and through a twenty dollar bill at the counter, storming out._

_It really __**does**__ look better_, she thought. _But it just doesn't look like me_. She grabbed a book off her shelf and started to read, falling asleep before even reaching the second chapter.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Hermione awoke to the insistent beeping of her alarm clock and looked at the time. _6:30, at least I've got time to take a proper shower._ She sat up and looked around, rubbing her head and wondering when she had fallen asleep. There were crease marks on her arms from where the quilt had been wrinkled. She side-stepped over a pile of books she had set out for her mother and tip-toed down the hall to her bathroom.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Draco Malfoy sat up in his bed, covered in cold sweat. His nightmares had only gotten worse. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the horror he had just witnessed again. He swung his legs out of the bed and glanced at the clock. _6:30._ He walked quietly over to his balcony, opening the doors and letting the cool, night air remind him he was alive.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Hermione wrapped a towel around her and creeped back down the hall to her bedroom. She sighed realizing she had left the light on, which is probably what woke her parents. She could hear them down stairs, bustling around, making coffee and doing the usual morning rituals. She closed the door softly and looked at herself in the mirror once more. She really was quite pretty, her damp hair already starting to curl.

"Ron is going to have my head," she muttered, "if he still wants it with hair this short." She laughed at her own little joke, and then realized she was talking to herself. She shook her head, trying to clear it of all thought. She dropped the towel to the floor and began to dress accordingly for the day ahead.

While she dressed she thought about how far she had come. A _Wizard_ baby born to _Muggle _parents. And yet, she was top of her class. Her best friends were the legendary Harry Potter and the hot-headed Ronald Weasley. She couldn't wait for school to start back up again, and for the usual Slytherin drama to start up again.

She wondered, though she tried hard not to, what Malfoy had done over the summer. She scowled. _Probably off with his rich parents burning down Muggle orphanages,_ she thought bitterly.

She took out her blow dryer and turned it on, softly. She watched her hair stick out in all directions as the warm air blew them away from her face. She giggled; looking like a five-year old had possessed her. The sun rose into the late morning sky, glinting off her window and onto the mirror, giving Hermione what appeared to be a halo. _Hmm, _she thought. _Maybe it's a sign._ She smiled and shook her head, realizing that she sort of sounded like Professor Trelawny. She grabbed her trunk and stuck her uniform into her carry-on bag.

She glanced into the mirror one last time. She was wearing cowboy boots with light wash skinny jeans. Her shirt was gray and was tight around her chest, but it flowed out around her waist. Her leather belt could just barely be seen underneath, and the gold buckle glinted in the light. She glanced at her wrist watch and, making sure she had everything, stepped out of her room, closing the door and almost skipping down the stairs.

"Hey Mum? Let's go!"


	3. 3: Granger and the Train

**Hey, you guys!!! Three chapters in two days, not bad right? Unfortunately, it will not always be this way. I've got the Writing TAKS next Wednesday so I probably won't be able to update until next weekend**** But I can tell you this…There will be Hermione/Draco ROMANCE in the next chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. Thanks so much for the reviews, but I want MORE, please. Enough of my worthless chatter, READREADREAD!!!**

**-KaT**

Chapter Three

Draco sat down on a bench at Kings Cross station. His parents were off doing who knows what for the Dark Lord, and he had come to the station alone. He decided to people watch. Who was he to know if these people were Muggles or not? He didn't know them, they didn't know him, so it didn't particularly bother him that they were in his presence.

He heard a car door slam, and it made him look up. A girl stepped out of the car and a woman as well. They didn't look much alike. The woman had straight, light brown hair and green eyes. The girl, who couldn't have been more then seventeen, had curly hair, cropped to about an inch from her shoulders. She had on big sunglasses, so he couldn't see her eyes. She was rather pretty.

He watched her and the woman, go to the back of the car, and take out a trunk that had the Hogwarts crest. _So this girl goes to Hogwarts, _he thought. _Why have I never seen her before?_

She and the woman embraced, and she kissed the girl on the cheek. The girl nodded at something that the woman had said. The woman got back into the car and drove off. The girl took off her sunglasses.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Hermione walked toward Platforms Nine and Ten. She didn't notice Draco sitting at the bench and look at her strangely; she just walked right past, dragging her trunk behind her. There was no sign of Harry or Ron so she assumed they were already on the Platform.

She checked herself, making sure she had everything, and walked briskly toward the barrier, before disappearing.

A scarlet steam engine appeared in front of her and she sighed in relief. The crowd bustled around her, and she breathed in the scent of diesel smoke and wizards. It was good to be back.

She walked slowly toward the Trunk Compartment, looking around for any familiar red-head or Harry. She slid her trunk into the compartment that was designated for the Head Boy and Girl. Hers was the first inside, so the Head Boy obviously hadn't arrived yet. _Or maybe he took his trunk in with him? _She thought wondrously. _Are you even allowed to do that?_

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice that someone had tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around, only to find Ron. He was about 6 ½ feet tall now, and she hugged him tightly.

"Ron!" she cried, but he pushed her away.

"Whoa, there. I was just wondering if you had seen our friend Hermione; she kind of looks like you, except she's got longer hair." Ron kept on babbling and the crowd of Weasley's behind him only gawked. She brushed past him and went to hug Harry. He held her tightly and then pulled away.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked softly, pulling at a piece of it. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Some halfwit hairdresser decided that _she _knew what was best for me. The only good thing _I _think came out of this was that it's not a giant bush anymore." She twirled a piece of it in her hands and shrugged. Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and said, "Don't worry about it. It looks amazing! Just look at all the guys staring at you!"

Hermione looked around and sure enough, boys passing by would look her up and down before smirking, and walking away.

"Wait, Hermione?" Ron grabbed her shoulder and she spun around under its force. He looked at her hard and then grinned. "Hey!" He exclaimed, hugging her tight. He pulled away and studied her again. "I like it," he said finally, smiling in a way that made Hermione blush. She looked back down at the floor.

"Let's go find a compartment," Ginny suggested, looking at Hermione strangely. Hermione walked with them along the train, talking animatedly about Quidditch or something else without much purpose. She told them that the reason she didn't come to the Burrow was because she thought that they wouldn't like her hair. They scoffed at this and Hermione found herself thinking about the way everyone had been looking at her recently. Maybe my hair really is alright, she thought, catching Seamus Finnegan staring at her again. She never thought a simple haircut could get her this much attention.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Draco watched Hermione's embrace with Ron Weasley and scowled. He was surprised when he felt a bit of jealousy at the way she smiled at him. He shook his head, trying to clear it. What was happening?

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Hermione watched Ginny and Harry hungrily, wishing she had someone to share that feeling with. Hermione sat next to Ron, feeling awkward, and out of place. Her feelings for him had disappeared over the summer (probably along with her hair) and all she wanted now was to be friends.

Ginny closed the compartment door, making her way towards the Prefects Compartment. Hermione herself had to go meet the Head Boy, and that was her excuse for leaving. "I have to go to the Heads Compartment," she mumbled pathetically. Harry and Ron looked at her, a little ticked off.

"We haven't seen you since the end of term, and you're already leaving us alone?" Ron asked disbelievingly. Hermione shrugged. The tension was nearly suffocating her.

"We'll catch up tonight at the feast, I _promise_," she replied hurriedly. Ron suddenly remembered that _he_ was a prefect.

"Yeah, I've got to go to. Sorry Harry. I'll walk you." He gestured to the door, and Hermione sighed. Ron could simply NOT catch a hint. They walked in silence, Hermione being greeted by boys the whole way. She saw Ron clench and unclench his fists. They at last reached the designated compartment and Hermione smiled slightly at Ron, before saying good-bye and slipping quickly inside the compartment and closing the door.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door. What _was _she going to do with that boy? She opened her eyes, prepared to greet the Head Boy sitting in front of her, and groaned.

"Tell me I'm dreaming," she asked, squeezing her eyes together tightly and opening them again. Draco Malfoy sat before her.

"What's wrong, Granger?" He asked in mock sympathy. "Weasley got your knickers in a knot?" He pouted and Hermione scoffed at him.

"You wish," she said, sitting down on the bench across from him and glaring. _This was just what I needed, _she thought.

**What'd you think? Why don't you let me know in a review? Did I contradict a little on Hermione's feelings for Ron? Please let me know, I am desperate! Remember, REVIEW!! **

**-MissKateyKAT**


	4. 4: What the Hell, Ron?

**WASSUP Y'ALL! I'm sorry, I know, it's been a while. I've been busy with all this school crap and then I had to go and get my phone fixed because I broke it but the point is I'm back now and I need your reviews. And help. Help within the reviews. I have decided I want there to be an argument between some of the characters but I just don't know who to choose (wild hand gestures) so here are your options:**

**Hermione/Draco**

**Hermione/Ron**

**Hermione/Ginny**

**Draco/Ron**

**So there you have it. I want at least SEVEN different opinions (in the reviews). And if there is a tie, I'll need five more (reviews) so be prepared. Okay now read and review and enjoy!**

**-**

Chapter Four

Hermione sat on the bench, her legs spread out on the half of the compartment she had to herself. She was reading a book, which didn't surprise Draco all that much. He studied her, the way her body curved out, not boney or chubby, she was perfectly proportioned. And how her eyes shone when she knew something others didn't. She even had a Slytherin worthy smirk.

She looked up suddenly, her eyes flashing to the window of the compartment. She watched the hills and valleys fly by, and the sun setting just behind Draco's head. She couldn't help but think of the situation they were in, and how it was _sort of_ romantic. If only they weren't sworn enemies.

She noticed that he was wearing _Muggle_ clothes and that he looked spectacular in them. She noticed that his hair was tousled and his cheeks were a flushed a light pink.

For an observant girl, she had sure missed a lot.

She leaned her head back and rested in on the wall behind her. "How much longer till we get there?" she asked, yawning. Draco thought she looked incredibly cute when she was sleepy. He looked at his watch.

"About ten minutes," he replied quietly, not wanting to disturb her; she had closed her eyes and was breathing softly. "Granger? You might want to get changed into your school clothes."

She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Alright then; will you go to another compartment or the bathrooms or something? Every time I go out there some random fifth year "trips" and falls against me."

Draco smirked. "Yeah, of course Granger." She smiled at him; a real smile and it sent shivers up his spine.

"Thanks," she said earnestly, looking at him with new interest. He nearly cursed himself when he blushed.

"No problem," he said, turning away quickly before she could see. She giggled and stood up to get her carry-on bag, which carried her school uniform. Suddenly, the train lurched, and she stumbled falling against Malfoy and into his arms.

Draco fell the floor of the compartment, not that he was _weak_ or anything just the extra weight took him by surprise. He instinctively rolled on his back, so he wouldn't crush her and he groaned when he smack his head on the linoleum flooring of the train. Hermione groaned too.

"Are you alright?" She asked breathlessly. She looked at him with real concern, and he couldn't help but think what happened to buck-toothed, bushy haired know-it-all that he had come to not know and dislike. He looked up at her and nodded. _Something_ has changed in her. She's softer now, more accepting then she was.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. How 'bout you?"She laughed.

"Train rides don't usually take this much out of me, but yeah I'll be okay."

She leaned her head on his chest and sighed in contentment. Draco raised an eyebrow, though she couldn't see it. _She seems to have forgotten just exactly who I am._ He laid his head back on the floor and closed his eyes.

The door opened suddenly, making hard contact with Draco's head.

"Fuck!" He yelled, startling Hermione.

"Whoops, sorry about tha—MALFOY!" Ron bellowed, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Draco, who still lay on the floor, a hand on his head where the door had hit him, a painful grimace on his face.

"What the Hell, Ron?" Hermione proclaimed, still on top of Malfoy. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had now squeezed themselves into the small compartment. Ginny burst out laughing as soon as she saw what had happened. Hermione scowled, but then realized the whole situation must look funny to her so she started to laugh too. Soon they were both in hysterics.

"Did he hurt you 'Mione?" asked Ron, helping her up and examining her. She slipped her hand out of Ron's grip, which shocked Harry and Ron, and reached down to help Malfoy up. He gratefully took her hand and stood up, but his head was spinning and he slumped against her, pushing her into the window.

Hermione squeaked as he fell towards her. His breathing was ragged and she was failing miserably at trying to hold him upright.

He pressed his hand over his left eye and groaned. Then he opened them, linking profusely. When he could see clearly, he realized how close he was to Hermione and felt the eyes boring holes into is back.

"Sorry," he mumbled, collapsing onto the bench rubbing his eyes once more. They were both flushed. Hermione sat down across from him, and Harry, Ginny, and Ron all sat down next to her. Ginny broke the silence.

"Am I missing something?" she asked, gesturing between the Draco and Hermione.

"No," they both answered simultaneously. Hermione spoke next.

"We made a truce. That's all," she said, nodding to Malfoy. He caught her signal and nodded too, rubbing at his eye again so he wouldn't have to look at them.

"Yeah, we were, uh, just about to change, so if you could leave," Draco claimed, still avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "I'll see you on the platform."

They reluctantly nodded and one by one filtered out, Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look, but Hermione pretended not to see it.

As soon as Hermione closed the door the train came to a screeching halt.

"Great," Draco muttered sarcastically. "Your stupid friends took up the rest of our time. What are we going to do now?" He knew he was whining but his head was throbbing and he would rather be bitten by a thousand flobber-worms then be headed on a train back to London at the moment.

"I know right. Sometimes, they can be such pains." She replied. Draco looked at her strangely. She was completely oblivious. "Is your head alright?" She asked. She grabbed his head and made him stoop to her height so she could examine him. The train whistle blew. "Shit," she mumbled. Draco was amazed at what was happening. Hermione Granger was _agreeing with him. _And she was tending to his wounds. He could get used to this.

He watched as she transfigured her clothes into school robes and watched as she did the same to his faded blue jeans and white polo shirt. She muttered a spell and his head immediately felt better. He reached up and touched where the wound had been. Nothing was there except the dried blood that lingered on his hair.

She bustled around, humming and gathering her things as he stared at her incredulously. She noticed him staring at her and blushed slightly.

"Well, come on then," she hurried, and he happily obliged.

**So, how'd you like it? Was it worth the wait? Am I moving too fast? What do YOU think? Does chicken taste like everything or does everything taste like chicken? Don't forget to review about the whole argument thing. There will not be another chapter until this happens. Until then…**

**--KatelyKitten**


	5. 5: The Sorting

**ALOHA! So what's up with you guys? Having a good spring break? I bet some of you aren't even on break. And that sucks. But since everyone in Texas has spring break, I have had more time to write. I hope you lot feel lucky because I probably won't have another opportunity to write this much until summer. My apologies. And just in case I didn't make it clear, Harry defeated Voldemort in his sixth year. If that makes anything more comprehensible, good. If not, just read the freaking chapter.**

**--Kittens3Writing**

**P.S.-This is the LONGEST chapter in the story so far. YAY!**

**Okay you can read now.**

Chapter Five

Ron Weasley was seething. Who did he think he was? That arrogant ferret. And where the heck was Hermione?

Ginny stood next to him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Maybe we should just go ahead," Ginny suggested, for the tenth time.

"No," Ron growled. He stood facing the platform, waiting for even a glimpse of Hermione's curly hair. He had liked it better long.

She stepped out of the train, dressed in her Hogwarts robes. Had she changed in front of that bastard? Malfoy followed closely behind her, studying her from behind. Ron took it the wrong way.

He grabbed Hermione's arm firmly and pulled her away from him.

"Ow, Ron, what's wrong with you?" She screeched jerking her arm away. Ginny and Harry went silent and Malfoy stared at him incredulously.

"The ferret was looking at you," he grumbled. Draco smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And what's wrong with that?" Hermione whispered, rubbing her arm.

"He's...a pervert," Ron grumbled, running out of excuses to keep Malfoy away from his best friend.

"Yeah, just like every other teenage boy in Britain." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's go find a carriage."

Hermione stalked off, still rubbing her arm, quickly followed by Ginny and Harry. Ron stayed behind for a moment, glaring at Malfoy, and then followed.

Draco caught sight of some friends from his house.

"Oi!" He called. "Zabini!"

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

"So how was your summer?" Blaise asked, as he and Draco gathered their trunks and made their way to the carriages. They could both see the skeletal creatures that pulled the carriages along, and Draco raised his hand to pat one's snout.

"It was alright," he replied. "I think I'd rather be here though, somewhere where my father can't get to me, you know?"

Blaise did not acknowledge the slight sadness in Draco's voice, but he definitely heard it.

Lucius Malfoy had taken it upon himself to 'finish' Voldemort's work. The Auror's had not yet captured him, and Draco had no intention of joining his father, so he stayed in hiding for most of the holidays.

"Yeah, mate, I know," he replied, watching Draco's expression. It was unreadable. He decided to change the subject.

"So," Blaise pondered, " you got your eye on anyway chicks yet?" Draco grinned, and climbed into the carriage with his best friend.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

The noise in the Great Hall was thunderous. People were so excited to be seeing their old friends once more before they were released into the real wizarding world.

Hermione sat with her arms crossed. Ginny sat next to her, glaring at her older brother. Harry sat across from Ginny, finding this whole situation quite humorous, watching interestedly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron pleaded.

"Stuff it, Ronald." She replied boredly, looking at her finger nails.

"I didn't mean too," he begged.

"I'm sure, Ronald."

Harry was doing his best not to burst out laughing.

"I still can't believe you are that strong," said Ginny angrily.

That did it for Harry. And as soon as he cracked so did Hermione. Ginny still gazed threateningly at Ron and he fought the urge to cower under her look.

"I really am sorry," he said softly.

"I know, Ron," Hermione, replied, wiping tears out of her eyes. It's just, why do you care anyway?" Ron flushed. "Well, I mean, you don't have a problem with Ernie MacMillan staring at me." They all looked over at Ernie, who blushed and turned to start a conversation with Hannah Abbott. "Or Seamus." They turned to look at Seamus, who, apparently was a little more confident with himself, grinned at the foursome. "Why Malfoy? I thought you were past all that."

"I don't know. It's just…Malfoy. He's always gotten under my skin." Ginny butted in.

"I think you should go to the hospital wing," she exclaimed. You see, when Ron had grabbed Hermione down at the platform, he had left giant finger shaped bruises behind.

"Ginny, I'm fine," Hermione replied, moving her arm so she could lean on the table. She very obviously winced, but tried to cover it up.

"Yes, and I am a dumb blond," she huffed. Ron snickered at this, and she looked at him in a way that resembled her mother. He shut up. Harry tried to stop laughing long enough to get a full breath.

"Hermione, please...."

"No!"

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Blaise and Draco stumbled into the Great Hall, laughing hysterically at Pansy's story from the summer.

"Oi," she heaved at great breath, "And then, and then, he told me I had a brother!" She burst into a fit of giggles, taking another breath she looked over at the Gryffindor table, and abruptly stopped laughing. Blaise and Draco gulped a few times, a followed her gaze.

"What the Hell?" She said. "Anyone know what _Granger _did over the summer? How did she get those bruises?" Pansy's father used to beat her, and she had no tolerance for men hurting women. Even if it was Granger.

Draco's smile faded, along with Blaise's, who watched his best friends face with interest.

"That bastard," Draco mumbled. Pansy whipped around to look at him.

"If it was you, Draco, then I will never speak to you again," she swore, placing a hand over her heart. Draco scoffed.

"Best friends with the Mudblood, now, are you Pansy? Of course it wasn't me, I would never touch her. But I know who did it. Come on, let's sit down, I'll tell you after the Sorting." They made their way over to the Slytherin table, Pansy gazing curiously at Hermione and Blaise gazing curiously at Malfoy.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Hermione laughed along with her friends, ignoring the pain in her arm her aching joints. What was happening to her? McGonagall , looking extremely annoyed, threw open the doors of the Great Hall and marched swiftly down the aisle leading to the head of the hall. A group of intimidated-looking children followed closely behind her. And at the end of the line was a group of four boys, sniggering and giving each other high-fives.

"Looks like more trouble makers," Hermione muttered, "More work for me and Malfoy. Brilliant!" Her voice was dripping in sarcasm, her eyes cast downward. She looked up when the hat started to sing its song. It was different then all the other songs, more cheerful and laid-back. She got the feeling this would be a fine year.

McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began reading names off it. The list was rather short this year, probably due to the fact that parents would rather their children go to a school that hadn't been in ruins a few months prior.

"ARCHER, MARK!" She bellowed, and one of the sniggering boys strutted up to where the Sorting Hat sat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, and Mark Archer made his way down to the cheering table bellow, giving high-fives to whoever would accept one. The rest of the first years were called, and all of the 'bad boys' had been sorted into Gryffindor, which made Hermione huff in annoyance. Ron said she had resembled McGonagall when she did that. That earned him a smack upside the head. The other names called were rather boring, not at all famous or interesting. Hermione was twirling a piece of her hair, wishing this night was over so she could go to bed.

"MALFOY, LILY!" Any whispering was immediately snuffed out, and everyone stared at the petite blood witch who stumbled her way up to the Sorting Hat. She placed it on her head and it slid over her bright green eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Malfoy internally groaned. What was Lily doing here? She was supposed to be at Beaxbatons. How did mother even get her on the train? And she was in Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake!

"Malfoy, it's not the end of the world." Blaise said softly. He knew how much his sister meant to him.

"DO NOT let her see you ashamed of her," Pansy snarled. "I will personally kill you if that little girl sheds any tears on your behalf."

"Pansy, since when am I a monster? First you think I assaulted Granger and now this. By all means, report me if you ever see me do any BODILY harm to a human being," Draco growled.

"PARKINSON, JACE!" McGonagall screeched. She was sounding more like an owl then a human. Another one of the sniggering boy's clomped up the stairs. He was surprisingly good looking, with no trace of a pug face at all.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Bellowed the hat, and Pansy joined Draco in his groaning.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

"Since when do Parkinson and Malfoy have siblings," Ron wondered aloud, and everyone around him shrugged. "I wonder if Zabini--."

"ZABINI, LICIA!"

"I take that as a 'yes',"Ron muttered.

A small, dark-skinned girl approached the stool eagerly, tugging the hat over her ears and her face completely disappearing.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"What's with all the Hufflepuffs?" Harry wondered.

"ZABINI, JUSTIN!"

"So Zabini's got twins," sniggered Ron. "Sucks for him."

A tall, also dark-skinned boy approached the stool, looking like he was bored out of his mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The jaws dropped all around the Great Hall. Justin Zabini shrugged, and went to go sit by Mark Archer, who offered him a high-five.

McGonagall rolled up the parchment and sighed. Being the Headmistress, she exclaimed "Let the feast begin!"

**I have a few announcements: I still need reviews for The Argument. If you don't know what I'm talking about read the authors note of the last chapter. I've only gotten like three reviews, and it's making me kind of said. Sniffle. And also I DO happen to own the younger siblings, and they do serve a purpose. Well at least the little Zabini boy does. Toodaloo!**

**--Katniss**


	6. 6: New Dorms! YAY!

**Here you go :)**

**-Kate**

* * *

Chapter Six

"So it was Weasley who bruised up Granger then?"

"Yep," Malfoy answered, sticking his hands in his pockets as he exited the Great Hall.

"What a dickhead!" Pansy exclaimed, turning around and stomping towards Weasley.

"Woah, there Pansy. It was an accident." Draco said, grabbing her waist and leading her in the other direction.

"I don't care!" she screeched.

"Sshh!" Draco shushed her as Hermione walked towards them slowly. Blaise stepped in front of Draco, leaving him to handle Pansy.

"Hey Granger, looking good. What happened to your arm?" he asked, even though he already knew. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Ron was messing around and he grabbed me too hard," she answered before turning towards Draco who was arguing in harsh whispers with Pansy.

"Malfoy, McGonagall said…to come to her office. What are you doing?" Draco stood up straight and looked at her sternly.

"Nothing Granger, mind your own business. Let's go then," he said, grabbing her wrist and leading her away.

"Oww, Malfoy you're hurting me," she said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He continued to drag her towards McGonagall's office. "Draco!" she yelled, and he whipped around.

His glare turned soft, and he let go of her. She jerked her wrist away and watched it begin to swell.

"God, I am so sorry Granger," he said, pulling out his wand. He muttered a simple healing spell, but nothing happened. "What the..?" he asked, looking at Hermione's face.

"It's weird, right?" she winced as she rolled her wrist around. "None of the healing spells work on me. Harry tried about a dozen on these bruises and nothing's happened."

Draco's eyes widened, and then he shook his head. _It couldn't be. _

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" he asked softly, still examining her wrist and her arm. She shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll sleep it off. They'll be gone in the morning," she replied, shrugging. Draco wasn't so sure.

They arrived at McGonagall's office moments later. "Pickle Juice," Draco said, and the gargoyle stepped aside, permitting their entrance. They climbed the stairs, and when Hermione raised her hand to knock the door swung open.

"Please take a seat," McGonagall ordered, and they obliged.

"Because you two are the heads this year, you will be sharing a dorm. The door is hidden behind a black tapestry in the east wing on the fourth floor, and you may choose the password. /You can only change it every two months, so make sure it's something you can both remember. Your separate rooms will be arranged in whichever way you like and will change according to your taste or mood that day."

You will be patrolling the castle Monday nights from the end of dinner until midnight. All students must be in there dorms by 10:00 and if there are any students out of bed after hours they will serve detention. Please no favoritism." McGonagall eyed Draco warily, and he gave her a pointed look. She continued.

"You will assign other patrolling hours to this years prefects at the meeting being held tomorrow after lunch. You will receive more information in the morning. You are dismissed." She nodded curtly at us and Hermione stood.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. We will see you tomorrow morning." She turned to leave and Draco quickly stood to follow her.

As Draco and Hermione walked down the stairs, you could hear McGonagall sigh sadly, and Draco grew curious.

Hermione and Draco walked in comfortable silence, heading towards their dorm. Draco caught sight of the tapestry and pushed it aside. Sure enough, there was a dark brown door with a gold handle. Draco reached to open, but as soon as he touched the metal, he cried out.

"It burned me!" he yelled incredulously, staring at his blistered hand. Hermione stifled giggles, but could not conceal a smile.

"Let me see," she said, reaching for his hand. She clucked her tongue. "Poor baby Draco," she said, and the door swung open. Draco looked between Hermione and the door incredulously. Hermione just stared at the door and then burst out laughing.

"Did you just…"

"I think so…" she said, in hysterics. "Looks like 'Poor Baby Draco' is our password then. That wasn't hard at all," she said, walking into their new common room, still giggling.

Draco muttered a healing spell at his palm and followed her inside.

Hermione was nowhere to be found, but the common room was extravagant.

There was a purple velvet couch in the center of the room on top of gray carpet. There was a coffee table sitting in front of the couch and purple velvet chairs sitting on either side of it. There was a small library to the left of off the room and in the center was a table for studying. There were two desk chairs.

There was a single stair up and off to the right was a small kitchenette. To the left there was a little half hexagon and inside were three doors, one of them stood ajar. The center one Draco guessed was the bathroom and the door that was opened he guessed was Hermione's bedroom. Draco headed towards the bathroom and was shocked at what he saw.

Hogwarts had done good.

More gray carpet. There were two separate vanities against the wall to his right, one with his first initial and the other with Hermione's. Another single step down and there was silver and gold tiles. There was a shower ten feet long with two heads. Next to it was a bathtub the size of a swimming pool with six different faucets.

He walked out and into Hermione's room. He had expected lots of red and gold, but he could only see blue. Every shade of blue he could imagine.

The room was fairly large with a canopy bed on the far wall with light blue sheets. The pillows were navy and one had her first initial, just like the vanity. There was a little nook full of bookshelves and another table for studying. The chair had her book bag slung over it.

There was a dresser and a full length mirror standing right next to the door. On the dresser there are pictures and picture frames. One of her parents and one was her school picture from last year. There's quite of few of her and Potter and Weasel, and a couple of her with all the Weasley's. There's one picture of her and Krum at the Yule Ball. All of them are Muggle pictures and the stillness of them creeps Draco out.

"Hermione," he calls, but he doesn't get a response. "Hermione?" he called again. He rushes toward the bed and sees a white door he hadn't noticed before. He reaches out cautiously. The handle doesn't burn him and he turns it quickly, stepping inside.

It's just a staircase. He climbs the stairs two by two and it spirals upward for so long that he starts to get dizzy.

Then it opens up. It's a small room and the walls are painted white and it's calm. There are two bookshelves in opposite corners and in another corner is a white reading chair and small brown table. There's already a stack of books on it.

Draco walks toward the opposite wall where there are glass French doors. He steps out onto the balcony. And still, he doesn't see Hermione.

Draco is starting to panic. He runs back down the stairs, looking everywhere, in the kitchen in the bathroom under the bed, in the reading room; everywhere.

He opens the door to his bedroom and sighs in relief. There is Hermione, asleep on his bed. He laughs out loud.

He says to himself, "I guess I'll take the couch tonight."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'm sorry it took so long. Please Review **

**-Kate (again. Who else would it be?)**


	7. 7: Hermione Gets a Date

**I know, I know. It has officially been forever and a day since I updated. But here you go. I love you guys, and I still need a few reviews for the 'fight'. Thank you, and you guys are the bomb-frickin'-diggity. **

**-Kate**

* * *

Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was very fancy and not something she was used too. The floor was marble and she slipped on it when she stepped out of the bed. She walked towards the door, and stepped out into their common room.

She walked into the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. Her robes were wrinkled from sleeping on them and her hair was a tad frizzy. Her make-up was smudgy. She sighed and walked over to the shower, turning on the hot water.

She shed her clothing and stepped into the oasis. She took a look at her wrist and realized that it was, thankfully, back to normal. The bruises on her arm were already turning an ugly yellow color. She sighed and reached for the shampoo.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Draco woke up on the couch, a thin blanket thrown over him and a crick in his neck. He was shocked that he hadn't had any nightmares.

He got up and walked over to his room. He pushed the door open slowly, and as soon as he saw Hermione was gone, walked over to his bed a collapsed on it. He looked at his watch. It was almost seven.

It was high time he explored his room, so he got up and walked over to a door on his left. Inside was a huge walk-in closet. On the left were all his wizard robes, and on the right were all his Muggle clothes. His mum secretly loved them. They were all designer, of course.

He picked out his school robes, and quickly changed. He could hear the shower turn off from the room next door, and assumed Hermione would be ready to head down to breakfast soon.

Or maybe not; she was still a girl, and girls supposedly took forever to get ready. He knew this from years of waiting on Pansy.

He walked over to the little kitchenette and grabbed a green apple and sat down on the couch. He flipped his Charms book open to the first page and started skimming. He wanted an idea of what would be happening today.

His schedule read Double Charms with the Ravenclaws, Potions with the Gryffindors, Lunch, Double Study Hall, and then Divination with the Hufflepuffs.

Just then Hermione came out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel. Her hair was damp and already beginning to curl. Draco got an eyeful. Granger was surprisingly tan. He forced himself to peel his eyes away from her legs and looked up into her smirking, but blushing, face.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" she asked, letting out a nervous giggle.

Two could play at this game.

"Actually, yes," he said, getting up and appearing inches from her chest within two seconds. Her amused look turned to one of brief terror and she pulled her towel tighter around her.

Draco looked at the wrist holding her towel. "Hey, your wrist is better," he said. He took her hand and caressed it for a second before dropping it. "I really am sorry," he said, smiling at her sheepishly.

She grinned back at him. "It's okay," she reassured him. "I just don't know what's wrong with me these days." She held up her arm and showed him her bruises. They were still that gross-looking yellow color. She hated it.

Draco looked a little worried. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing…" he started, but Hermione shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is perfectly busy without me to worry her," she said. "And I should probably get some actual clothes on, so if you'll excuse me." She pushed past him and into her room.

Draco sighed and bit into his apple.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Ginny was still thinking about what had occurred on the train yesterday. Something was going on between those two. She could feel it. Ron could feel it too. It must be a Weasley thing.

Ever since they had let Hermione go with Malfoy to McGonagall's office he had been a pain. A marvelous pain actually. All he would talk about was did they see how Malfoy was staring at Hermione? Did they see how Hermione stuck up for Malfoy instead of them? He was convinced that Malfoy had seduced Hermione in the couple hours that they were alone and they had shagged.

Ginny didn't think so, but something had changed, that much was obvious.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Hermione and Draco walked in comfortable silence. Draco had his hands shoved in his pockets. He was thinking about what had occurred this morning. He and Hermione had joked around. _With each other. _It was quite clear that Hermione had taken that stick out of her bum, and he liked it.

He snuck a glance at her. She was wearing a little bronze eye shadow, and mascara. Her blush looked so natural you had to stare at her for several minutes to figure out it was make-up. She was beautiful. Why had it taken him so long to realize? She was sassy and funny and brilliant.

She was sexy as hell, and he had to have her.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

They walked into the Great Hall, and before Hermione could walk off to her table, Draco grabbed her hand, well aware that Ron was watching them both.

"Hey, I plan on bringing Zabini over to our room tonight so try not to walk around in any towels because he will ravish you on our brand new couch," he said, and Hermione laughed out loud.

"Sounds good to me. You'd be okay with that wouldn't you, Draco?"

She batted her eyelashes very innocently, and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Oh me, I'm fine. I'm not so sure about Weasley though," he replied. They snuck a glance, and sure enough Ron was looking at them, his ears and neck completely red.

Hermione laughed again. "Well, I will certainly do my best to dress appropriately."

"Damn straight," Draco said smiling at her.

He watched her walk over to her friends, and he waved at Weasley, who was pointedly glaring at him.

He walked over to Zabini and plopped down next to him, grabbing a piece of toast.

Blaise and Pansy both gave him weird looks before turning to each other.

"Is it just me or is the sexual tension in here suffocating?" asked Pansy, and Blaise nodded.

"Is there something you want to tell us, mate?" asked Blaise, and Draco shook his head.

"I think Draco's got a bit of a crush," Pansy, said, and Draco threw a grape at her.

"I do not!" he cried indignantly.

Blaise and Pansy exchanged a look.

"Draco, sweetie, de Nile isn't just a river in Egypt," Pansy said. Blaise nodded, but Draco was in a glaring war with Weasley and didn't hear them. Or he pointedly ignored them.

Could've been either one, really.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Hermione sat down next to Ginny, and Ginny leaned over and whispered to her. "We need to talk."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast.

"So Hermione what do you have today?" Harry asked in attempt to ease up the tension. Hermione took out her schedule. "Arithmancy with just the other Gryffindors, Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs, Potions with the Slytherins, Lunch, Double Study Hall, Ancient Runes with the Ravenclaws."

Harry nodded. "Looks like we just have Potions together, today," he said.

"Yeah, I suppose. What about you guys?" Hermione compared her schedule with Ron and Ginny's. She had half of her Double Study Hall with Ginny, and Potions with Ron. All in all she was happy with her day and smiled as she tucked into her bacon.

The bell rung and she gathered up her things and headed to Arithmancy. She switched her books to her other arm, and then back again. She readjusted her bag. What in the world was wrong with her? Her arms hurt terribly, like she had over stretched them.

She dismissed it, thinking that her bruises were making her arms hurt. Either that or she had slept on them wrong.

Seamus appeared out of nowhere. He slipped her bag off her shoulder and slid it onto his. "Hey, 'Mione," he said, grinning at her.

"Hey, Seamus," she replied raising an eyebrow. "Where're you headed?"

"Arithmancy," he said. "I've been in your class for the last two years." Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't remember you being there," she apologized. He grinned at her again.

The day went by surprisingly quickly for Hermione. Seamus had all her morning classes with her, and when it was time for Potions, she sat with him and Dean, instead of Harry and Ron. She sent them an apologetic look, and Harry just shrugged.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

The glaring war between Ron and Draco had been cut short when she walked in with Seamus, both of them laughing. Ron looked at them curiously, his ears turning pink. Draco smiled at Hermione and she waved at him. When she took a seat next to Seamus instead of Ron, he narrowed his eyes.

Hermione had unconsciously become the most wanted girl in Hogwarts.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

Seamus begged Hermione to sit with him at lunch. He _begged _her. She shook her head firmly. "Sorry Seamus, but I already promised Harry and Ron I would sit with them," she said.

"'Mione," he said pleadingly. He gave her his best doe-eyed face and she sighed.

"Seamus," she reached for her bag, but Seamus held it over her head. Hermione laughed. "Seamus give me my bag," she said. He sighed.

"If I give it to you, will you come with me to the first Hogsmeade trip?" He looked at her curiously, and a little anxious. Hermione was shocked. She, Hermione Granger, was being asked out on a date.

Nobody had come near her since Krum. "Sure, Seamus," she said, smiling at him. He grinned brilliantly at her, and handed her bag to her.

"Brilliant," he said, kissing her hand. Hermione blushed, and walked over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who were pretending to have not witnessed that entire scene.

"So Hermione," Ginny said, as soon as she sat down. "I was thinking we could hang out during Study Hall today. That okay with you?" she asked, giving Hermione a meaningful look. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Sure, but not for long. Malfoy and I have a heads meeting during Study Hall too," she said.

It wasn't exactly true, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Lunch went by quickly, and all of the sixth and seventh years went off to their houses. They all had Study Hall this period. The seventh years had Double Study Hall.

Hermione approached Draco. "Hey, can we meet at like two thirty to discuss patrolling and stuff, so that we can just hand it out during the next prefects meeting?" Draco nodded, and Hermione smiled at him gratefully, before walking off to the library with Ginny.

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

"So what's going on with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked blatantly, gazing at Hermione curiously.

"Nothing," Hermione said. Ginny gave her a look. "I'm serious. Nothing's going on. "In fact, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Seamus this weekend."

"Spill, everything, now," Ginny instructed.

* * *

**Review! Review, review, review!**

**And just in case there was any confusion, Seamus is the boy from Gryffindor, but there's going to be lots of Malfoy in between. Also some Ron drama. **

**And please tell me if I'm spelling Arithmancy wrong. I honestly have no idea. **

**Review!**

**Kate**


	8. Author's Note

Hi guys. So, it's been a few years. I don't really have a good excuse for why I haven't been writing. I just...haven't been feeling it, lately. Call it an existential crisis if you will. Recently, however, I've gotten really back into FanFiction and I went back and I read all of the reviews left on this story and I was really inspired to finish it for you guys. But, I simply don't have the time or passion that I used to for writing. So, I've given my friend Reilly the "rights" (or whatever) to continue on with A Simple Haircut and Sweet Thing. She hasn't told me much of her plans for the stories but she has mentioned that she's got the entire plot line for A Simple Haircut and that she will be changing it up a lot. I hope you guys will take the time to check out A Simple Haircut again. You guys really are very sweet and I promise my friend will do a smashing job with the story, she's an amazing writer. I sincerely adore you guys and hope that all is well with you. Her username is rmags20 so please check her out if you have the time, she said she would be uploading soon. I'm sure she'll do a much better job then I ever could've with the stories.

-Kate


End file.
